Operation CORP
by 2-feathers-and-a-stone
Summary: It's been 15 years since decommissioning. 10 years since Nigel Uno's funeral. So why are the members of Sector V being recruited for a brand new mission? (Mentions of suicide, murder, gore, & too many jokes about adult situations)
1. The Funeral

**Note: This story contains mentions of suicide, mentions adult situations, murder & some very gory situations. (More of that later) So if any of that bothers you, you should stop now. It's rated M for a reason.**

* * *

They had been decommissioned when they had turned 13 all memories of their adventures wiped away forever. But still they knew they tried to remain friends.

At 14 their friendships soon turned into small waves & acknowledged glances down the hallways as they walked off with their new friends.

At 15 even that stopped as childhood friendships soon disappeared as they do for most people.

But it was at 18 where everything changed between them all forever.

It started out as a normal dark chilly fall morning like all the ones before it. The dark sky threatening to start pouring ice cold rain any moment as the wind started to pick up. That didn't stop all the students from heading into to school that morning just like any other.

But this day something was different. It was as if something in the air changed. The chatter that normally filled the halls now turned into hushed gossip. There had been an accident the night before. That's what a lot of people where saying. The others were busy whispering that it wasn't an accident at all.

That's what they were saying that some how, some way Nigel Uno had died the night before. Of course none of his former friends had believed that. There was no way he could die. He was just too young & it was just impossible. No they all were expecting to see him in front of his locker like always or sitting in the back of class.

It wasn't till first period where they got the announcement that they truly believed all the talk themselves. The whole school was silent as everyone tried to take it in. It was true he was dead & it hadn't been an accident.

Sure the past few years he had withdrawn a lot & was often considered weird for some of the things he talked about. But nothing that bad. So why of all the people did Nigel Uno kill himself?

It was at 18 & at Nigel Uno's funeral that they last talked to each other. Even though they had no memories of anything before they all seemed to know he meant something more than just a "childhood friend".

The 4 friends stood together at the funeral reception. It was the first time in years that they even acknowledged each other.

"I still can't believe he's gone." Abby said leaning back against the wall look down into her glass.

"I know. Hoagie you still talked to 'im. Did he sound like he wanted to….well you know." Wally asked.

"I didn't talk to him that much really. He would sometimes say some odd things talk about things like missions we used to go on as kids or this '2x4' stuff. None of it really made any sense but I figured it was harmless. I didn't think he was sick ya know?" Hoagie said look down sadly Kuki put a hand on his shoulder.

"No one knew." Kuki said patting his shoulder.

It seemed that no one seemed to notice the uninvited guest sitting outside glancing through the window. Of course if no one was looking they would never notice the dark gray hoodie with his face covered standing by the bushes. That was till another dark gray hooded figure whose face was also covered joined him.

"It's time to go the C.O.R.P needs us." Came the very female voice of the second hooded figure.

"I know." The first figured said taking a deep breath grudgingly.

"Hey they will be ok." She said handing over something to him.

"I know." He said slipping a pair of sunglasses on. "Let's go."


	2. Recruitment: Hoagie P Gilligan Jr

Hoagie Gilligan Jr was busy working under his black 1968 Chevy Impala. He had been working on the same car since he turned 20 and found it lying in multiple pieces in the junkyard. His brother Tommy laughed at him whenever he talked about working on the old hunk of metal. But Hoagie didn't care he had been working on it for in years now. Noting felt better then sitting out in his workshop on a hot summer night blasting the stereo, drinking a few beers, & tinkering on some sort of an engine.

Besides when he got this working he'd have the ladies fighting for a chance to get in his back seat. And who was he turn them away? He was after all first and foremost a gentleman.

He was busy trying to tweak the engine so that it stopped spewing smoke every time it turned over. He was so busy that he hadn't notice someone walking up the gravel driveway past his small crop duster airplane he used to help local farmers.

The man in question stood only 5'8" with a shaved head and a pair of sunglasses in his pocket. That wasn't even the oddest part. His clean pressed black business suit he was sporting at 10 at night in the middle of nowhere was what really stood out.

A smile spread to his face of the man as he stood outside the garage watching as the other worked on the car. It seemed not much had changed with the other. Sure he have lost some weight but he was just as stocky with some fuzzy brown hair sticking out from a worn out baseball cap. Only difference now is he sporting a small beard.

"Hello Hoagie." the man said.

Hoagie knew that voice. It was a voice that he'd never forget not till the day he died. But that was 100% impossible Nigel was dead. Long, long dead. The voice itself caused him to jump smacking his head on the hood.

"God damn it!" Hoagie said rubbing his head.

"Good to see some things never change." Nigel said with a laugh.

Hoagie looked over at him the look on his face was like he saw a ghost. Well to him he pretty much did.

"Who the hell are you!? And why are you impersonating Nigel!?" he snapped grabbing a wrench.

Nigel put up his hands innocently.

"Hoagie it's me." Nigel said.

"Nuh it that's impossible Nigel died over 10 years ago."

"I know. Just please put the wrench down and let me explain." Nigel said trying to coax the wrench out of Hoagie's hand before it came flying at his head. Slowly but reluctantly he put the wrench down.

"Listen it was all a ruse. I never died. Didnt you ever think it was out of character a little?"

"No...I mean yes a little. Everyone thought that maybe you just snapped one day. You were always talking about all these crazy things no one else even understood. Thought maybe you were...well you know psychotic." Hoagie said still in shock about the whole thing.

"Yeah well about that. do you have a place maybe we can talk? I have somethings that might interest you." Nigel asked rather cryptically holding up his briefcase.

"Uhhh yeah follow me." Hoagie said walking into a rather small home.

Nigel wasn't at all surprised to see then place a mess with pieces of different electronics everywhere. He remembered his room before and how it was the same way.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting guests." he said moving piles of stuff off the small table in what was obviously then kitchen with the dirty dishes scattered over the counters. "Want a beer?" he asked moving to the fridge.

"I would love one." he said as Hoagie pulled out a couple of beers setting between them.

"So you care to tell me how your a live or better yet why your here?"

"I don't know how else to phrase this so I will just say it. I faked my own death. Wonder why it was closed casket?" Nigel said pulling the cap off his beer.

"Rumor had it you blew your brains out." Hoagie said so eloquently.

"Yeah not quiet they are still intact I can guarantee you. I got a job. A job that requires me to basically be invisible. I had some help but I had to become no one."

"You couldn't of told me? You were my best friend growing up. Do you have any idea how fucked that made me? How depressed I got thinking maybe I could of changed it!" Hoagie couldn't help but snap. There were years he was miserable unable to stop blaming himself for what had happened that day. It took him a lot to realize it had nothing to do with him. But now here he was questioning everything.

"You think I didn't think of that! I had to sit and watch all my friends forget about me! Every one I know doesn't even know I exist anymore. You think I like that? I did what I had to do. doI had a job! " Nigel argued back.

They both sat there in an awkward silence after their outbursts. Taking a few more sips before Hoagie spoke up again.

"So why are you here? If no one is supposed to know why are you here talking to me?" Hoagie asked taking a swig.

"I need your help." Nigel said Hoagie raised an eyebrow.

"My help with what?" he asked skeptically.

"You remember all those stories I used to talk about from us being kids?" he asked.

"Yeah it was always full of crazy adventures and things that made no sense. Stuff about 3×5 weapons or something..." Hoagie said trying to remember.

"2×4 technology." Nigel corrected. "And they weren't some crazy stories it's true all true."

"Uh huh." Hoagie said getting up while looking cautiously the man across from him. He wasn't Nigel Uno & he must of been crazy. "Well that was fun catching up but it's getting late."

"I have proof." he said suddenly throwing his briefcase on the table. This did help peek Hoagies interest.

Opening it he pulled out a pile of rolled up blueprints handing them across the table. Raising an eyebrow he until led them in front of him instantly intrigued as he studied each and everyone of them in depth.

They were very simplistic borderline archaic. Almost like something a child would make. The only difference as simple as they looked it was all structurally sound. Built by someone who knew what they were doing it could actually work! It was amazing.

"These are awesome!" he said looking over at Nigel who smiled.

"I knew you'd say that." he said leaning down in the corner point to a sloppily printed name. Hoagie Gilligan Numbuh 2.

Hoagie studied the signature he had the same signature his whole life he knew it was his or a God damn great forgery. But why, why did they feel so familiar?

"But wait...I made these? How would I not remember?" he asked confused.

"You ever wonder why you can't remember most of your childhood?" Nigel said Hoagie thought about & he was right. "As impossible as it seems you were part of a secret organization call The Kids Next Door. We fought against adult tyranny."

"But how in the world would I not remember being part of a secret organization?" he asked even more confused.

"When you reached the age of 13 you were decommissioned like all the others and had all memories of your years in the KND erased. If they knew I snuck these out they'd have my head." Nigel said drinking some more of his beer while he took in everything.

He wanted to say he was wrong, he want to kick him out, he wanted to have drank too much and sleeping it off somewhere. But somewhere deep down something seemed right.

"Now that's a lot to digest I get it. But what would you say if I told you I can give you those memories back."

"In exchange for what?" Hoagie asked cautiously.

"I need my team back together. Just for one more mission." he said leaning back in his chair. "You happen to be my first stop. So are you in?"

Hoagie thought for a moment before a smile spread on his face.

"I'm in." he said reaching across the small table.

"Welcome back Numbuh 2." Nigel said shaking his hand.

"Now you said team whose next?"

"We need to find Numbuh 3. Kuki Sanban."

"Woah. Woah. Kuki Sanban as in went to our high school cheerleader kind of an air head Kuki?" the surprise in Hoagie's voice apparent.

"Uhh wasn't gonna say it like that but yeah that Kuki. Do you know where she is?"

"Of course I do. She's my sister in law."

"Wait. She married Tommy?"

"What? No, no, no. She's my sister in law's sister. So my co-sister in law I guess?"

"Can we see her tomorrow?"

"I'll give her a call."


End file.
